Mighty Morphin' Park Rangers
by Nikko42
Summary: Do you remember the Power Rangers? THEY SUCKED!!! I thought it would be funny, to go behind the scenes...


A/N: This is a story. You read stories. Then you review them. Then I am happy. UNDERSTAND? Good.  
  
The Mighty Morphin Park Rangers…  
  
Its park ranger time again, let me introduce you…  
  
The park ranger in yellow is Bertha. The park ranger in blue is George. The park ranger in black is Enrique. And the leader, in red is BIG Michael. (A/N: there isn't a pink ranger due to animal mistreatment.)  
  
And now the story…  
  
One fine day, at the park, total hell broke loose. As Professor Pollution once again attempted to… POLLUTE THE PARK!!! The park rangers were alert, and their walkie-talkies buzzed.  
  
"This is the secretary of the park rangers WE HAVE A CODE TURQUOISE SUBSECTION B17.43409572038135709487516710948723947590123475 EMERGENCY… WE NEED THE PARK RANGERS," said the little raccoon-playing secretary for the day. (A/N the animals playing the secretary always die due to animal mistreatment.)  
  
"OH NO," said Bertha. "We need to morgue!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MORGUE??? IT IS MORPH YOU IDIOT," said the director of the show.   
  
"Srry. I mean sorry," said the actress playing Bertha. "I'm taking 10," said Bertha as she lumbered off towards the McDonald's cart.  
  
"OK, no Bertha, um you kid in blue say her line."  
  
"ESSS," said the retarded man playing George.   
  
"ACTION"  
  
"NO, I mean Oh, I mean OH SHIT, WE NEED TO---AHHHHHHHH!!!" said George. The secretary-raccoon's rabies had taken control of him. "GET THIS FUCKER THE HELL AWAY FROM--- AHHHHHH!!! GET YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OUT OF MY PANTS YOU LITTLE----------." George cut off there. Blood shot in every direction from his genitals. The raccoon was shot in the head with a .42 mm shotgun, which now rested in the director's hands.  
  
"Ok, someone get a new raccoon, I think I saw one in the dumpster out back. You and you, cleanup guys, clean this up. Everyone else, take a 15 minute break."  
~~~15 MINUTES LATER~~~~  
  
"Ok, ACTION!"  
  
"It's morphin time," shouted a person off camera, mimicking the voice of one of the actors, because none of them could get the line right.  
  
"To the battle bins." And all of the park rangers jumped into their designated garbage can.  
  
"Paper Recyclables!"  
  
"PLASTIC"  
  
"SOILED MATERIAL"  
  
"CUT… It is soil and other materials, not soiled material. I NEED AN ASPRIN," shouted the director.  
  
"Ummm, sir we couldn't find a raccoon, how will this stray dog do?"  
  
"HE ONLY HAS TWO FUCKING LEGS YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"Umm, she sir, the creature is a girl, at least I think it is…"  
  
"Ok, get it ready to shoot. ACTION!!"  
  
BLAM BLAM BLAM  
  
"NO YOU IDIOTS SHOOT THE CAMERA."  
  
BLAM ~shatter~  
  
"GOOD DAMNIT THE STORY OF MY LIFE."  
  
"Sir, what did we do wrong?" asked Enrique, the black ranger.  
  
"I didn't mean actually shoot the camera, just get ready to film. Where did you get the guns anyway?" asked the director.  
  
"Ohhhhh," chorused the rangers.  
  
"The guns?"  
  
"~~Cough~~your trailer~~cough~~" hinted one of the props guys.  
  
"OK, I'll deal with this later. ACTION!"  
  
~~TEN TAKES LATER~~  
  
"OK YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T DO THIS SCENE… CALL IN THE STUNT DOUBLES!!"  
  
"KUMQUAT," shouted BIG Michael.  
  
"What?" asked the director.  
  
"KUMQUAT!"  
  
Bertha mentioned, "Sir, he has high altitude hypoxia."  
  
"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE A HIGH ALTITUDE DISEASE AT SEA LEVEL??? AND WHAT IS HYPOXIA???"  
  
"KUMQUAT!"  
  
"Ok take this guy off of the scene, we don't need 3 people, we can have 2, ACTION!!"  
  
"Berthie do you wanna come and staple my carpet?" said Enrique.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh come on you know you want to stuff my turkey."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh just pretend we are playing army. I'll lay down and you'll blow the hell out of me."  
  
"I DON'T GET IT."  
  
"CUT. Get the sexual pervert off of my set. Berthie, I mean Bertha, you are the only one left, and you get to save the day."  
  
"BERTHIE I LOVE YOU!!!" shouted Enrique as they dragged him off of the set.  
  
"Ok cue the messed up dog. ACTION."  
  
"Bertha you need to shoot him in the crotch," said the two-legged dog.  
  
"In the crotch, were is that?"  
  
"CUT BERTHA!!!! THE DICK, THE PEPE, THE PISS HOLE. HONESTLY, THIS IS THE WORST CAST EVER… CUE THE STUNT TRIPLE."  
  
~~THREE HOURS LATER~~  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The entire set was in complete ruin. There was stuff all over the place, including the guts of the dog that had undoubtedly eaten the bomb. Bertha lie dead on top of Enrique. The only survivor was the director.  
  
"THAT DAMNED ANIMAL RIGHTS COMMITTEE, I DIDN'T SERIOSULY THINK THAT THEY WOULD COMMIT SUCH AN ACT OF CRIME. I NEED AN ASPRIN!"  
  
  
  
A/N You like? You hate? Are you made coz my name is Nikko? I need support. Review. Get it? Got it? Good. Now push the little button titled REVIEW. 


End file.
